Bufanda para dos
by Jime05
Summary: Sacar el provecho a las cosas siempre funciona. One-Shot.


Solo un pequeño One-Shot que escribí para un dibujo que hice :3

Por si quieren saber mi cuenta en DeviantArt es Jime17

_PnF characters © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_

* * *

Bufanda para dos

Era una helada tarde de Invierno. La nieve cubría las calles. Los patios de las casas se teñían de un completo blanco, sin dejar salir ni un otro color a la vista. Y los niños disfrutaban del día, libre de escuela.

_Isabella!_

Se escuchó un grito desde abajo.

Isabella: Qué mamá? -Contestó de la misma manera-.

Vivian: Tu abuela mandó un paquete, vení a abrirlo!

Isabella: Ay, ma, estoy ocupada!

Caminó a través de su habitación y se dirigió a su ventana.

_?: Isabella, estas lista?_

Preguntó una voz que salía de una especie de Walkie-Talkie.

Isabella: Si, Phineas, estoy lista!

_Phineas: Genial! Ferb, activalo!_

Vivian: Hija, no vas a abrir el regalo que te mandó tu nana? -Interrumpió, entrando sin avisar a la pieza-.

Isabella: Esperen chicos! -Gritó hacia al aparato-.

_Phineas: Qué ocurre?_

Isabella: Denme un segundo -Lo guardó y volteó a ver a su madre- Y ahora qué?

Vivian: Qué estas haciendo?

Isabella: Les ayudo a los chicos con un proyecto y... Oh, qué es eso? -El pequeño paquete llamó su atención-.

Vivian: Llegó desde México.

Lo tomó con dificultad entre sus manos, ya que los guantes lo hacían resbalarse. Sacó la cinta como pudo y abrió con cuidado. Dentro se hallaba...

Isabella: Una bufanda?

Era morada, con pequeños flecos al final de cada extremo. Estaba tejida con lindos diseños. Y era larga. Muy larga.

Isabella: Wow, podría usarla de soga si quisiera... -La estiró con todo lo que alcanzaban sus brazos, y aun así no podía desdoblarla del todo-.

Vivian: Tu abuela la tejió con amor, asi que quiero que la uses!

Isabella: Está bien...

Una vez que su madre se retiró, volvió a su posición de antes.

Tomó el comunicador, pero antes de hablar, se le ocurrió una idea.

Isabella: Hmmm...

Miró su bufanda, la cual estaba tirada sobre su cama. La agarró y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Dio una pequeña risa para sí misma, y finalmente habló.

Isabella: Phineas, estas ahí?

_Phineas: Aquí Phineas y Ferb. Lista?_

Isabella: Ahora sí!

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Phineas: Okey, solo espera un minuto -Respondió a su vecina- Ferb, todo en orden?

Su hermano levantó un pulgar en alto.

Phineas: Entonces esto debería funcionar... Dale!

Obedeciendo a la orden, el británico jaló una de las tantas palancas que tenían en el gran centro de control, en medio de su patio.

Candace: Phineas y Ferb! Qué está pasando aca!

Phineas: Oh, hola Candace! Solo estamos perfeccionando el invento que habíamos construído para vos, cuando se te rompió tu celular.

Candace: Ah, si, cómo olvidarlo -Revoleó sus ojos-.

Phineas: Supongo que recordarás que tenía la función de teletransportarte a donde tu dijeras. Ahora eso es historia! Puedes moverte de un lugar a otro con solo pensarlo! -Exclamó con entusiasmo-.

Candace: Osea que si pienso en ir a donde está mamá... Me llevará allí?

Phineas: Exacto.

Candace: Y luego puedo traernos hasta aquí denuevo, y al fin los atraparé!

Phineas: Uh, bueno, para que eso ocurra mamá debería tener uno de estos. Solo puede transportar una persona y-

No siguió hablando, puesto que Candace ya había tomado uno de los artefactos.

Candace: Candace Flynn se va, paz!

Luego de un segundo se esfumó junto con el aparato.

Phineas: Bueno, supongo que lo averiguará sola...

Al voltear vio que la reciente función que habían instalado ya se estaba desarrollando. En la pantalla aparecía un 20% cargado.

Phineas: No creí que tomara tanto tiempo...

Ferb: Bueno, eso ocurre solo si Isabella deseó ir a un determinado lugar pensando en una persona. Sabes que así tarda más porque el celular debe localizar a ese otro individuo.

Phineas: Y solo funciona si la otra persona también tiene uno de esos celulares... Osea que... -Miró a la palma de su mano, dándose cuenta de que era el único que tenía un teléfono- Oh no, espera! Debo alejar el celular o sino-

Fue muy tarde, puesto que Isabella se materializó justo encima de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran y rodaran por la nieve. Una vez que pararon, ella quedó encima del joven.

Isabella: Qué estas hacieendo? -Dijo dulcemente al pelirrojo-.

Phineas: Ahm, congelandome.

Se pararon con esfuerzo, notando que la larga bufanda de la muchacha los tenía unidos.

Phineas: Bueno, fue un mal cálculo. Pero no te culpo, supongo que jamás lo sabrías.

Isabella: Oh... Sí... No lo sabía -Sonrió pícaramente mientras se sonrojaba al mirarlo-.


End file.
